farmville2fandomcom-20200222-history
Rodeo Guesthouse
The is a mini-game that starts on February 7th through February 28th, 2017. A new inn has been set up on your farm to take care of the animals at the rodeo. Building The player must first place the unbuilt inn, which is free. They are then taken to the build screen. The materials are: * 3 - 10 Rodeo Guesthouse Signs (Post) * 3 - 10 Blinder Windows (Ask) * 3 - 10 Cement (Ask) Amount of materials may vary. Each item can be bought for 2 Farmbucks each. Alternatively, players may buy the finished building for 16 - 54 Farmbucks. After all materials are gathered, at least 2 Neighbors are needed to complete the building. One it is finished, players will be able to access the quest's main menu. The Quest The inn has five rooms - two standard rooms and three premium rooms. In order to put an animal in a room, the player must collect enough Permits. There are two types of Permits: Standard (silver) and Premium (gold). Standard Permits can be collected by feeding adult animals or collecting them from post requests. Premium Permits can only be collected by raising a baby animal to an adult. Permits of both kind can be purchased for Farmbucks in packs. It takes 16 Standard Permits to place an animal in a standard room, and 8 Premium Permits to place an animal in a premium room. Once an animal has been placed in a room, it will stay there for a certain length of time indicated on the menu. Animals can be made to leave early for a certain amount of Farmbucks. When animals leave a room, players will be given an option to buy that animal for a certain amount of Farmbucks. Players will receive Rodeo Star Reviews when placing an animal in a room and taking it back out. The standard rooms are worth 5 Star Reviews, while the premium rooms are worth 10. Players will receive extra Rodeo Star Reviews if they are able to occupy all five rooms at one time. Certain animals will give double the Rodeo Star Reviews if a player can put them in a room. Players can also collect Rodeo Star Reviews by collecting them from posts or by completing tasks in the Discerning Guests quest. Players must collect the Rodeo Star Reviews for prizes, which are: * Lucky Horseshoe Fence x8 - 65 Rodeo Star Reviews (Buy for 15 Farmbucks) * Ponytail Palm Tree x2 - 200 Rodeo Star Reviews (Buy for 20 Farmbucks) * Cozy Guesthouse - 400 Rodeo Star Reviews * Baby Mini Gyr Cow - 600 Rodeo Star Reviews Players can also post for Reception Bells in order to unlock Helper Cards. Helper Cards can double the amount of Permits dropped by animals for 2 hours, double the amount of Star Reviews given for 1 hour, or automatically free up or place an animal in any room. Each Helper Card costs 10 Reception Bells or 2 Farmbucks. Badges Category:Mini Cow Prizes Category:Limited Time Quest